The Mighty Sven's Story
by Puffins XD
Summary: The Title is what it says! Also...i haven't written those things at the top of the page...whoops! I am new (obviously) and I've written this because no one else will. To be honest i wanted someone to write it for me to read but i guess i'm Sven's biggest fan so i wrote it! It is on deviantart with the "hey guys! this is whats going on" bit at the start, Enjoy!
1. So You Want To Hear My Story?

Chapter 1: So You Want To Hear My Story?

Disclaimer; I do not own the characters!Although I feel like i know Sven better than George Miller!

It was spring again and there were new chicks and everyone was as happy as ever! They all were good friends all penguins, skuas, elephant seals, sealions, krill and whales. And Sven. The puffin. The loner. He had become quieter and more reserved over the past few months because of what happened last spring. It wasn't his fault he lied. Ok maybe it was, but he needed to. Just as Mumble needed to lie about singing, except Sven's reason was bigger. Like Lovelace's lie about meeting the aliens, except Sven's reason was bigger. He had not wanted what happened to him to happen. No way. But it did, and Sven became an even more lonely puffin. At the moment he was sitting on cliff far above the penguins staring which way he assumed to be the direction of his old home. Home? Not really. The arctic was just his birth place. He didn't know if he was ever supposed to be blessed with a home. No in the 12 years of his living being.* stumble trip stumble climb climb* *pantpant*. It was Ramon. For some reason Ramon never truly felt anything for the puffin. Care or hate. So that made him slightly different. (A/N: ok guys to be fair Ramon is probably my least fav character, but I thought them two could get into trouble and have a heck of alot of fun together!)  
"Hey Sven!" Ramon said half panting half yelling like an excited child. Sven looked at him, smiled and said  
" Hey" in a quiet worn out voice, but with a smile. Ramon scrambled closer and leaned on Sven for support as Ramon was tired.  
" Carmen and my eggs just hatched! Can you believe it?"  
"Yes"  
"I mean i never thought this day would come"  
"I knew it would come...eventually"  
"You gotta come and see them"  
"Wait. Them? Egg...s?"  
"Yes. Two. Now come ON"  
"Why?"  
"Well don't you want to see them?"  
"Well yes..."  
"i knew you would"  
" but not down there with all of them."  
Ramon looked upset and then smiled like a boy who just found out his friend has a crush.  
"AWWW.. You're so cute"  
"What?" That offended Sven (A/N: for reasons you'll understand later. )  
Ramon ran alog wanting Sven to follow him. Sven decided that really he SHOULD look at their chicks. It might make them both happier. Ramon and Sven. Even though Ramon was perfectly happy anyway. Sven was actually becoming quite curious of what gender they'd be. What they'd look like and how they'd speak. After all the two new parents were very different. Sven flew behind Ramon not ever wanting to go any further but he made it. He landed and as usual, because he's small and now insignificant, penguin ether almost trod all over him because they didn't think to look down or when they did look down they muttered something mean about him under their breathe so he could only hear it. He became grumpy and when they got their he looked just about as miserable and Ebineezer Scrooge.  
"Hey Sven!" said Mumble in an unsure, quite quiet voice because he couldn't tell if Sven would snap back out of the face he was pulling. Sven looked up as to say: I only came here coz i was forced i don't intent to talk or listen to the likes of you. Of course Sven didn't actually say that what he really said was  
"mmm" Even better. As Sven looked at Gloria she had a Motherly are you alright face on in which Sven thought: aww she's so sweet with the lightest of tired smiles. Then he looked lower to Carmen who was concentrating on her babies. The babies looked a bit...not like either of them yet. It was hard to tell for Sven. He just studied them and thought : Oh i should at least say something nice...  
"Aww, well at least they don't look like Ramon yet" Whoops!Everyone looked at him. For a moment he thought: I'm sure they knew i can speak! Then he realized: Oh no! It must've came out too forced! Then he re realized: That was probably kinda rude...I should say sorry. No, I should fly away. He was about to take off when they started laughing. Then Erik, Atticus and Boe came over.  
"What's so funny, oh hey Sven!" Erik said looking down on Sven. Sven looked confused in an about-to-take-off pose untill he put his wings away and felt really awkward and shyly said]  
" Heh...Hi Erik, Atticus...Bo..."  
Then Erik got some of the smaller ones and pretended Sven was a super hero. The one of the younger chicks said  
" We don't care about that story!" Sven's head tugged into his neck " We want to hear you're Dad's story!"  
" Yeah Mumble's story is WAY better and bigger!" anither said in agreement. As Erik told Mumble's story all of them listened intently and for Sven this was the first time he EVER heard it. Wow, Mumble's journey! He didn't find it THAT much, as Erik said, because worse, better and far more adventurous things happened to him. Strangely and rudely to the rest of the penguins, Sven never showed ANY respect to Mumble. Sven didn't WANT to apologise to someone a third of his age, he'd get embarressed. Also any form of affectionate confessions Sven couldn't handle. He blocked it ALL out. So he'd never feel anything for anyone so he could bare to lose them. Which for Sven was probable. The Arctic. the Aliens. The penguins. He started to walk away when Gloria caught him in the act.  
"Sven where are going" She asked cheekily. Sven smiled naughtily at the way she used her voice. He turned around and said  
" It depends on where I want to go..."  
"Sven...look. We all KNOW you're story doesn't begin with loss of you're home. So why don't you just tell us the story? Hmmm?"  
Sven turned around and looked at her smiling. He enjoyed flirting with her and so in a flirty voice he proceeded to say  
"So you want to hear my story?"


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Well..." as Sven began every penguin gathered round. Sven pulled a pressured face as all these larger birds proceeded to surround him. He started to step backwards in small, scared steps, then he sharply turned around to see more of them.

"*sigh*" He sat down and slowly and cautiously said "well...obviously..it...began with me as an egg? My egg laid in a burrow I am assuming. Obviously i can't remember. The first thing I remember is falling. All the sticky, eggy stuff was still surrounding my new baby blue eyes. I could've fallen in a much worse place. I fell into the sea. I fell into the salty sea and my new born eyes opened for the first time and...they got permanently blood shot. That's why my eyes are the colour orange only real in my eyes... I remember my black fluff/baby feathers getting soaked and feeling cold and wet. Alone. Even at the start of my life, I was cold, wet alone and knew i would stay that way..."

*around 12 years ago"

Leah was a lonely 6 year old puffin. She had no mate and no one wanted to be her mate, so she had to make her own burrow by herself although that is strictly forbidden because the males dig the burrows and their only allowed to have burrows if they have the couple of puffins or a couple of puffins with a baby, but Leah didn't listen. She was determined to have a child, she didn't care about not having a mate. She wanted a baby, but how could she have a baby if she didn't have a mate? Soon she'd get what she deserved. And that day was today. She decided to go find some stuff to decorate her burrow when she heard that the great Tufted Puffin's wife had been eaten by a Black Backed Gull. Oh no! Though Leah. The poor guy didn't deserve that to happen to him, but worse than that he decided that he was going to get rid of the recent egg she laid. By chucking off a cliff. Leah couldn't let that happen. Not to an innocent baby puffin. She had to do something... but their burrow was 3 miles up the mountain from her. She didn't care. She got ready to go full speed. She flew and flew and flew past burrows and puffins and razorbills and everything she needed to to get to The Great Tufted Puffin's burrow. Finally she landed and was told that The Great Tufted Puffin had gone down to chuck the egg into the sea. She ran down jumping, half flying, sprinting all the way down. She got there and The Great Tufted Puffin was throwing his egg into the sea..

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed half in tears, half in exhaustion and sadness, with the smallest hint of hope...too late. CRACK! She saw the absolutely tiny black, early baby bird fall into the sea. She dived in and searched for the baby. The Great Tufted Puffin flew back to his home. They all called him The Great Tufted Puffin because all the rest of the puffins on the cliff where little common Puffins/ Arctic Puffins. She saw him and clutched the baby to her and clambered out of the sea and ran back to her burrow. She stole a black bird's nest from a tree and put it in her burrow for the tender, fragile baby to lay on. She put her wing on the baby's heart and to her relief the heart was still beating. She tried to get a reaction, none came. She managed to dry the puffling with her wings. She dried him and saw him start to stagger to his feet. How amazing it was to see this 2 week early hatched puffling ACTUALLY stand! She hugged him and looked him in the eye to tell him

"You're MY baby and i'm your mummy now, ok? You'll ALWAYS be loved and will NEVER be sad or alone. I will ALWAYS be there for you...I promise.." The baby looked at her eyes. Leah looked in to his and noticed his eyes were blood shot, and a tear fell from her navy blue eye.

"I love you" Leah whispered. She stood and cheered up and said " well i bet you're hungry, are you?" The baby puffin nodded in a somewhat understanding face. She put the baby at the very back of her burrow and went out to get fish. She felt awkward being immature but grabbing ten fish in her beak and looking greedy. All the mature ones looked at her like she was being selfish but left her alone because she was a small, fragile looking bird. She got back and the baby was looking at her with anticipation as she gave the sandeel to him/her (because she doesn't know what gender the baby is) and the baby ate them. Looking full the baby looked at her expectantly. Leah pulled a confused/annoyed face back.

"what else do you want?" the baby's eyes tightened as it lazily smiled and looked away from her face. "hmmm are you a he or a she? Well i'll look later, when you don't feel so much of a stranger" At that the baby looked at her as if to say "you feel i'm a stranger? You are full of idiotic comments" at the face she chuffed her breath. "Well we cant give you a name till we know your gender so... might as well do it now, hmm?" The bird nodded in agreement and was surprisingly cooperative in the leg cocking.

" Well you seem to be a sir! My son, my lovely little boy...In a few weeks the rest of the babies will hatch and three days after that all the parents take their child to the cave of names. It's a big cave full of names with meanings written underneath them. My name is Leah, in Scandinavian it means "weary" as i am. I guess i have a lot of time to tell if it will be a big showy warrior name or if it will be just a casual male name. So far i'm tempted to call you "smart ass"!" The baby looked at her and mimicked

"Youuu mat azz"


	3. The Authority Comes With The Name

The Authority Comes With The Name

Two weeks and three days after Leah rescued the puffling they were off to go and choose the young male a name. She already knew the boy's personality fully; smart, rude, selfish, silly, sarcastic, funny, woos, weary,like herself and also strangely egotistical and snobbish. Must be because he _was_ the Great Tufted Puffin's son. Leah decided that she will definitely _not _be even considering brave, kind-hearted, gentle but firm, masculine warrior's names. She would be looking at the pathetic-excuse-for-a-man names. Like boy, not man, boy. But she wanted it to sound nice, as, somehow, she_loved_ his attitude! Pretty confusing, but all mixed together it seemed to create a _great _personality and character, so she needed to find a good-sounding name at least! Obviously when they went there and looked at the names carved on the sides of the walls the boy looked at all the high and mighty warrior names. His favourite was "Erik" because it meant warrior and ruler of all! Those names a boy has to work for as names gave big impressions of masculinity to the females, big names, but mostly big beaks, got female's attention and with his wiseness obviously her little guy new it was important, that and the fact it was carved with an enormous throne around it. Leah looked at five names in wich she really liked for him; Isak which meant laughter, Ender which meant extremely rare, Labi which meant weak, Solon which means wise, or Sven which just meant young man/young boy/young warrior. She liked the idea of Ender because the meaning caught him quite well...she'd decided Isak and Labi weren't what she wanted. She kind of liked both the name Solon and the meaning and she really liked the name Sven and thought the meaning was fairly fitting. She decided Solon was out, the kid was smart but to br honest he was in no way wise, at all! Ender...the name she wasn't keen on but absoltely adored the meaning but if everyone knew the meaning doesn't it mean everyone will bully him about being different? She'd _never_ want that for him! Sven...pretty cool but weak, not too showy, unique and alround perfectly fitting sounding name and a fairly fitting meaning! She'd decided that she'd go for Sven. She asked him, he seemed to like the name too! They checked him with his name in and got his fourth lunch which was 13 sandeel. Leah was delighted with his name it meant no being picked on at his future 3 year trip...HIS THREE YEAR TRIP! At that thought Leah looked on him and shuddered. They still had almost two months together and 9 months of each of those three years she had the chance to be with him. She would be with him. None of the other parents would because they'd have new chicks every year but Leah knew that this was her only ever chance for a child, she'd hold on to him for her life and his! Unlike the rest, Leah wouldn't only look after him for two months and say farewell forever, she couldn't. But neither would she not let him get on with _his_ life, she wouldn't prevent him from getting a mate. Maybe she _was_ wrong, she _would _have more than one child she'd have a daughter in law too! Aswell as many Grandchildren! In time Leah, in time! That was at least in five years, after all, Sven was only _really_ 3 days old even though he's been alive for an extra two weeks because of his early hatching. Enjoy the now and then enjoy the then, heck, Sven was the best thing_ever!_ And from now on she'd always have him, even if he wouldn't always have her. She still felt awkward taking 10+ fish every 20 minuites even though she was immature...but surely all the rest of the puffins knew that she now had a son. Even if they didn't, _she_ did, and it was for her baby so she wasn't going to let _anything _get in the way! Whoops! She thought. Over protective Mum mode! That also is someone she didn't want to be, she didn't want to be protective all the time, only at the right time. Never embarrass him. Never ask too many unnecessary questions if he wanted help with something he wasn't telling her what with (a/n does that make sense? Oh you know what i mean surely!) When they went to bed that night she promised herself she'd never take a single second with him fro granted!


	4. Is this goodbye?

Is this goodbye...?

Two moths later Leah and Sven had the best mother/son relationship ever to be seen! Sven was now only slightly smaller and had lost most of his fluffy feathers. Luckily, even though and Leah will admit that he didn't have clean feathers all the time, his new childhood feathers were waterproof! Now all the rest of the puffins knew, and were happy, that Leah had a fostered son. So now whenever she went hunting no one stared at her like she was a selfish, greedy pig. Anyway, the 3 year long adventure trip for the young ones was coming near, Leah was getting upset and worried for him, even though she'd be with him for the first nine months then she'd have to go back to the island. Well, she thought, still have nine long months with him!

Everyone was getting ready to leave for the winter/autumn/spring migration. The rest of the parents would split up with their wives/husbands and children and migrate with either friends or strangers in groups of three or four. Sven loved Leah and knew exactly what she knew even though she didn't know that. He loved the idea of going on a nine month, whats a month Sven thought, trip with her...his Mum. Everyday Sven loved to watch the outside world, very different from the rest of the chicks that wouldn't dare wonder near the entrance of their burrows, and he often wondered why people were so scared of it. All he saw were big white, beautiful birds, large, brown, rough "tree trunks" with loads of green "leaves" and occasionally different coloured flowers on them and usually yellow flowers near his burrow. He loved the idea of his world and wanted to venture all around it! In the distance he saw snowy mounds and sometimes big bears which the warrior puffins called "fighting titans" (A/N yes! The song in hft! The Mighty Sven if you havent heard it look it up on youtube it's literally called "THE mighty sven" for those who got it, well done and *wink* ) He loved the look of them...they were sooooooo fluffy! Sometimes they kissed and licked and teethed on his friend's parents accidentally killing and eating them. Silly bears! Sven thought. He was ready to go and so was his Mum, so they set off wing in wing...That reminded Leah that she needed to teach him how to fly and give him a little help on swimming. They got to the ice's edge and Leah showed him and Sven took to it like a fish! They were the only group that was only two puffins, both immature, both similar size, both very similar in looks. Leah saw Sven and he looked so happy to finally be out of that little burrow! She loved it when he was happy, it was rare that he would be childish happy because he had such a snarky attitude! But Leah had to admit that she loved it! They saw walruses, fur seals, foxes, hares, wolverines and , Sven's favourite, baby polar bears! They had such a good time! Now Leah wanted to teach him to fish, she had to teach him how to swim underwater first though! She showed him how to arch his wings and he copied, then she dived and waited for him...he managed but then he floated to the top. She made him do it again and flap his arched wings to catapult him through the water.

"faster" she said as she went faster, then so id he..

"faster fastr fastu fstr fstu fustu fustu" That's how quick she was speaking and sure enough they were together swimming at great speed through the water. Happy with his swimming, it was time to teach him the easy bit; fishing. She showed him how he'd us ehis beak to grab them and told him when to go so he wouldn't be left empty handed. Then they found fish swimming around and she told Sven to go when he was ready. He launched himself as fast as he could at the fish opening his beak and swaying from side to side grabbing as many as he could. When he rose to the surface to find Leah, he has three fish in his beak. Leah giggled and said

" Well i guess they're you yours! Eat up, tommorrow i'll teach you how to fly!"  
" Whoopeeeeh"


	5. Not Yet!

Not Yet!

Leah, just yesterday, taught Sven how to hunt, swim underwater and dive! Today was the hardest lesson of all; flying...She wasn't sure if she was pushing him too far or not. Just encouragement...no, she was being a bit tough. She decided to ask him if he wanted to fly today and his reply was

"YES!" Leah took it that he didnt feel pushed at all. So she led him to ground. They needed a large bit, she thought. They got there and Sven pulled a confused face.

" Don't worry, you'll see!"

"Ok"  
"Good. Now Sven...SVEN!" she exclaimed when he pretended to doze off in a dramatic, bored and somewhat theatrical way.

"You have GOT to pay attention! This is difficult."  
"mmm" he grumbled with a fed up humpfff.

"Ok, now Mummy wants you to arch your wing like this;" She arched them as if she was about to lift herself into the air. Sven copied her example.

"No...jus...put ya wings...no, left..stop ahhbubu...stop,stop,STOP. Hold it! That's perfect! Well done, baby."

"YAY!" Sven didnt hold it...

"SVEN!" Sven quickly shifted back into his old position and Leah continued;

" Now, when you're ready; start running and i'll be with you following ya!" Sven looked at her pressured and unready. She gave him a you-can-do-it! smile. He smiled childishly back and proceeded to run with his wings ready to take off. Leah was easily running by his side, she told him

"When you're ready; jump as high as you can and flap you're wings like you...like you...like...alot! Flap your wings alot!"

Sven was worried but put on a i-know-what-i'm-doing face, and he smirked with angry eyebrows.

*hop, jump, flap,* He tried again; *jump, jump,flap,flap,flap" Again *hop, jump,jump,flap,jump,jump,flap,flap* again...*jump,hop,flap,flap* Again...

Around 20 mins later

Again...*Hop,Hop,pant,pant,pant,jump,jump,jump as high as he could,flapflapflapflapflapflapflapflapflapflapflap flapflapflapflapflap flapflapflapflap...* Then he realized...HE WAS FLYING! Like a bee..like a gull...but, mostly like a bee, because he had to flap 300 times per minute...It was exhausting and exiting and terrifying and high and dangerous a d almost uncontrollable...but Sven loved it! He loved it so much that he never wanted to do something as stupid and boring as swimming and walking EVER again, he'd wanted to stay up in the air forever and ever and ever. He was going to!

"Ok Sven time to go down"

"OK"

That, Sven thought, was awesome!


	6. Random Chapter The Chase!

Random Chapter; The Chase!

*six months later*

Leah and Sven were fishing and Sven caught three and Leah caught four. As they were swimming away, a Great Black Backed Gull swooped down to grab Sven! It lowered down fast, swooping in, grabbing Sven by the neck and flying off with him. As soon a s Leah saw, she jumped on top of the water and ran along the top of it, ferociously flapping her wings trying to lift off. With another hop and a flap she was in the air! She flew as fast as her little wings could take her (maximum 55mph), flapping her wings 300 times per minute. She swooped to grab it's tail feathers with her beak, trying to stop the bird flying. She tired this several times untill she came up with a brilliant plan! She'd get him wet! They slowed down because their feathers arent as waterproof as puffins when they're wet, then she'd grab him and take back her baby! She swooped back down to the sea level and dived and dived untill when she dived up she could almost throw the water at the gull! It worked, but only a little, so she had to do it many more times without him understanding her method to madness. Finally! The much larger gull was being slowed down, weighed down and just tired! Time to get 'im! She got back up and flew after him. Probably flapping her wings 500 times per minute, she grabbed a big beakfull of his tail feathers and proceeded to scratch at him with her talons! Occasionally, when it could, the Gull turned its head to peck Leah and consistently elbowed and shoved her with it's wing. Leah started tearing off its feathers wit her back and talons till it bled and Leah jumped of it's tail and while falling she grabbed Sven in her wings and flew h nim gently down to the sea level and said

" lets find like a cave or a hiding place or something, hmm?" while panting.

" mhhmmm" Sven nodded traumatized by the scary event.

"Don't worry that'll never happen again!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm eight and a half months old!" At that, Leah chuckled

" and my baby..." She lovingly billed with him and he said

" Muuuuuuuuummmmm!" She stopped and ruffled his head, still covered in baby fluff.

" I love you my big boy!" At that Sven smiled proudly and hugged his Mum.


	7. Unexpected turn of events

Unexpected turn of events

2 months later...

Leah and Sven still had a month left together and they were preparing well. Sven felt ready for his Mum to leave for a few months, it's not forever! It might feel like it, but it wouldn't be. (a/n; ur really gonna hate me for this! Its gonna come eventually..). Leah looked lovingly uppon Sven and said

" I love you! You dont need to worry whilst i'm gone. But concentrate on now because right now..I'm not gonna go anywhere!"

"mmm" Sven said upset.

" Oh, come on love. Why are you upset?"

"Don't want you to go!"

"Sven,thats in a month and i'll only be gone for three."

"Mmm, why?"  
"because all adults have to."  
"why?"

"because we do!" Leah started to yell slightly

"WHY!?" snapped Sven

" JUST BECAUSE! UR NOT THAT STUPID ARE YOU?"

"NO! I HATE YOU!"  
"WHY?"  
"JUST BECAUSE! UR NOT THAT STUPID ARE YOU?"

"Right, young man! You are going to get hit if you dont tell me why"  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHY!"

"YES I DID, I SAID WE HAD TO!YOUR MOTHER IS NOT AN EXCEPTION, JUST BECAUSE ONE WIMPISH, SELFISH, RUDE CHILD DOESNT WANT TO LEAVE HER!" Sven was silent and looked up, afraid of his mother. Leah panted and though and immediately felt regret about what she said...Sven turned away in a sulk. Leah didnt go after him, she watched him leave and decided that they both need there own room to calm themselves down...

*with Sven*

"She didnt tell me why! Why should i tell her and if what she said was telling me, then i did tell her!" Sven muttered upset to himself. He didnt do anything! Why should his Mum leave? She didnt have a mate to mate with when she got back, why was she needed? Surely shed just be wasting the babies fish! Sven dissagreed with all matter of things, but with this, he just did nit understand at all! He was confused and upset. Devastated that she'd leave him without telling him why, and ontop of that, she called him a selfish, rude and wimpy child! How was he wimpy? He completed everything she told, no forced, him to do! How was he selfish? She was the one leaving him to be on a lovely island in her warm burrow all to herself. How was he rude? No wait, Sven thought, I was rude, but it felt good! No Sven! It was a very bad thing to do! She's your Mum and she saved you! You owe all your existance to her! Sven soon realized he was in the wrong, so he decided to go find his Mum, say sorry and make up.

*with Leah*

Leah lied limply on a rock. She had teeth marks and bald patches all over her. She was bloody and fleshy. She was breathing heavily, thinking about poor Sven when he finds out...his Mum is...No! She wont! It was only a shark! Instead of thinking about what she'd just gone through with the shark, she decided to rerun all the things that went on with Sven. Really, she had no real reason to leave him...He was confused and needing love, and in no way did she give it to him! Selfish, rude, wimpy, yeah right! She thought. He must hate her so much! He has been trying his best and she expected better! How could she? He was 10 and 1/2 months old fro goodness sake! It was obvious he did hate her! He said so. She'd never see him again, she couldn't survive this! She was in deep thougt and realized that maybe she was in the wrong. If only she could tell him. She blinked her last few blinks, breathed her last few breaths and gave in to her death. Leah had so much to say and now she was gone. She was Sven's everything and now she's gone. And not just for a few months...forever. Forever. Leah had worked so hard to have a child and she finally got the oppertunity and ten months later..they had a fight and she laid down to die thinking how much he must hate her. Not how much she loved him and all the good times thay had together. She had a sad and slow, painful and lonely death. She knew she was a lonely soul and always would be, even when she died. Now, Sven...is too and is doomed to be. Forever alone.

Sven was paddling happily to go and find his Mum, when he saw blood in the water and then he saw her lying on a rock. Was she sleeping? He thought. Well she probably didnt care about the fight if she was so calm as to sleep. He felt like crying. His Mum really never cares about him. He paddled over annoyed and upset but decided it was best to apoligise.

" Mummy?"  
"..."

"Fine, dont talk but ive come to say sorry Mummy. You're the best Mum ever! I always want to be with you!" He grabbed and hudded her.

"..." Sven let her go and became confused.

" Mum?" Sven asked lightly. No answer. Try tickiling. As Sven laid a wing on her, he instantly removed it. She was cold. Not cold as normal cold but an empty cold. She was also hard. He then looked at her body and his jaw dropped. Hundreds of shreds were placed on her, bald patches were everywhere. He then realized, she wasnt gonna wake up. Ever. He had made such a fuss of 3 months and now she is gone forever. Sven let the fact of her being gone forever be thought through thoroughly and that made his face swell more than felt possible as he let down tears of disbelief trail down his face. He needed to let out more but he couldnt. It wasnt physically possible. He looked at her face and saw a tear trail mark on her cheek and wondered what that tear was fro. The obvious pain?The rudeness of Sven? Her own guilt? Sven broke down there and then. Wailing so much it hurt and practicaly burning his cheeks with his scolding tears. He hated what had happened, he was going to cry forever and he knew it. Even if he was dry he'd cry and cry and cry, so thats what the ten and1/2 half month old boy did. All night long, for his Mum who was gone forever.


	8. Alone

Alone

He was a year old now, his Mum (A/N: not even his real Mum! His original Mum is dead aswell...) had been dead for around two months and he had just been soooo upset crying, crying, crying. Thank goodness he could fish by himself, but it felt as if all his enthusiasm for those new and fun abilities had died with her. What a state he was in, he still had to wait two years to be with any other puffin. He considered committing suicide but changed his mind because it was such a human thing to do and humans...he wasn't too keen on them, even though he was of course fascinated. He swam but it felt like nothing...he just lived in his mind. Alone. By now he thought he'd be insane and insane he most definitely was becoming. It is said depression is the previous step before madness. He'll realize if he goes mad. He soon began having vivid flashbacks of what he had saw of his dead Mum and his thoughts at the time along with intrusive thoughts and images. Nightmares were now common and when he saw anything that was symbolic or real reminders of the trauma he would avoid them at all costs by keeping busy. He most definitely has PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) and to that he would admit. He felt distant to affection and he felt there was no point in planning for the future. His lack of concentration was indescribable, even though he was extremely alert or startled incredibly easily. He had a panicky response to anything related to the event and had irritable and at anyone quite aggressive behavior. His aggressive behavior wasn't loud and in your face and big angry man like, it was quite, rude mumbling and insulting with head down. A wimpish aggressive behavior. It was true he was a brute but he was very misunderstood and extremely upset and was from then on very anti-social, similar to his mother, no, very much like Leah. Shy is what he first appears to be, but that shyness was the most delightful part of him and shyness is possibly the most polite form of depression. (A/N Guys this is really starting to get hard to find what to write) So the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, the months turned into years and all the while he was in his cintinueous circle of depression...


	9. Land For The First Time In Almost Three

Land For The First Time In Almost Three Years!

Sven was still miserable, he still missed her and kept heavy guilt with him where ever he went. He soon had to go back to land, which to be honest he was kinda excited about, more excited than he has been since...humpffff. Was he never gonna let it go? Apparently no. He wasn't. He got ready for his last long paddle to the shore and set off. The journey was nothing to brag or be excited about because nothing much happened. He kept his head down all the while untill he heard...music? Bright cheery and happy, exotic music, to which he started to smile. He paddled towards the edge of the ice and knew there was a great distance to fly, but with anticipation like his he would get there in next to no time. Finally approaching the cliffs he landed with a smile about thirty metres away so he could get a good look at all the joy. Even though his head ached, he knew this'd be whole new beginning! With a waddle he ran over to the cliffs, around the bottom where scattered groups of Puffins his age. You could tell they were his age; all puffins his age looked like lanky, scruffy goths including him, but Sven also had the attitude facial expressions of a moody and aggressive goth. Although he was unsociable he went over to a group of puffins and acted like he was one of them, but they subtly made a circle and blocked him out and ignored him. He tried again with loads of other groups and all were unsuccessful; some just walked away, more didnt include him, some looked at him as if to say "What the hell do you want?" and the really rude, stuck up group told him to go away. He only had one last group and to be honest...they didn't look too good. One appeared to have molting feathers, he/she looked like whenever they made a move, their feathers would fly off their wings and he/she had loads of bald patches and sneezed alot. One was really thin with a bottom jaw that insisted to place itself far behind the top one which meant he/she had a very strange voice. One was tall and appeared to be mature but the same age as them, he/she obviously thought he/she could do whatever they wanted to whenever they wanted to. Sven wasnt sure about him/her. Then there was a very small, shy looking one, who appeared to be looking at the ground. He didnt like the group, but he proceeded to go over and say hi. He was cautious and decided he wasnt going to go to them several times, but you cant judge based on appearance...he guessed.

"h h heh hey..." He said in way that couldve been a breath. The mature one raised a brow. The shy one looked up at him whilst keeping her head tilted towards the gound. The goofy beaked one looked at him blankly and the molting one ran over to him.

" Hey!" She, she was definitely a she, said very enthusiastically and proceeded to smile very close to him." Sooo..what's your name?" She asked kindly and genuinely.

" My name?"

"uh huh" She said nodding with her wings together behind her back.

"It It's uh..Sven.." He said with a very surpressed and cheesy smile.

"Cool!" She giggled " My name is Yakta, hehe, it means unique! Your name means-" She was cut off by the mature puffin.

"Not much." He, he was definately a he, said blankly. "It means young man, young boy and young warrior. Like I said he's obviously not much." Sven was put down by this. Obvioulsy this group was as snobby as the rest. He began to leave when the goofy one said

" Don't pay attention to him. He just...hufff. My name's Blaire, it means plain and simple. I like your name it's cool...and kinda cute!" She said with a squeal at the end of cute.

"errrm, thank you.." He said with a magnificent blush. She grinned pleased of herself.

" Your welcome"

"H..H...eye..hi...sven." Sven looked behind Blaire to see the tiny and shy girl slowely coming over.

"Hi. Whats your name?" He said almost father like.

"Hehe, my name is...uh..my..name..is...oh! Yes! My name is Kaimalolo, haha, I have short term memory loss and...uh...ive forgotten what it means."

" It means quiet and calm" said Blaire "His name" She gestured to the mature male. "His name is Joby...It means hated." Joby winced slightly as she said the meaning. Sven instantly felt sorry for him.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST FRIENDS EVER!" Yakta said excitedly. At this Sven smiled. They all waddled over to the cliff together and soon came back down to realize that they were rejects.

"Well...at least we werent tooootaly kicked out!" Yakta said.

"mmm" said Sven.

"This's stupid" mumbled Joby

"I'd say..we were kinda kicked out toatally but...I guess its personal reference." said Blaire

"...kicked outta what now?" yawned Kaimalolo

Everyone rolled their eyes except Yakta because she wasn't that type of puffin. They paddled on the water at the bottom of the cliff thinking about how lonely they were.(A/N sorry guys i seriously cant think of any more yet. so bye!"


	10. When Doesn't The Truth Hurt?

By now, Sven knew all four of his new friends down to a t and loved them for their personalities aswell. Yakta was kind, bouncy and despite her having a severe problem that ruins her appearance completely, she doesnt judge puffins from the outside, she is just like a child. So innocent and fun to around, she always looks on the brighter side even with all those feathers falling off her in all areas all the time! Yakta truly matched her name, Unique. Blaire was kind of a geek, she made up awful jokes and kept a very dark and deppressing and gory perspective on everything but she was nice, king, gentle, fair. She was the one who never got intoa fight with anyone and never complained. Blaire really was a rather easy and simple character to explain. Now Kaimalolo was a forgetful, clumsy and shy shy little puffin. The typical type who are amazing at art, english and imagination based subjects. She wasn't much of an on track person, she always was daydreaming and playing silly games with herself, apparently she had an imaginary friend called loyal. She probably did. Kaimalolo really was shy. Finally, jobi. He was more upset and missunderstood than mean. He definately had a temper that, when under pressure, he couldnt control. Like Sven, he wasn't sociable. He was very mysterious with an incredibley mysterious past, but obviously a confusing, unfair and dissappointing one. His name was unfair. He did seem hated but why? Because he mated early? It was considered terrible to mate early and two years early was considered disgusting. But at what age did he mate? Sven wanted to know. They were all three and puffins mate at 5, so if he has already mated when did he mate? Who did he mate with? It was all a terrible mystery. All of their backrounds were, including Sven's. He wanted to tell them his and them to tell him their's. But how? He can't just ask! Or can he? He decided he'd get them all together so that they'all know each other's. So later on he gathered them all up.

" Why the heck are we here?" asked Jobi through gritted...beak

"I'm here to tell and ask you guys some extremely personal stuff!"

"What are you gonna tell us!?" asked Yakta leaning forward on the stone that she was perched on, or that Sven perched her on.

" I'm gonna tell you...huff. Have you guys ever wondered what each other has had to go through to be here?"

"I most definately have!" said Blaire as if Sven had just asked the question she'd wanted to know the answer to all her life.

"Well, i was wondering if you guys want to hear how..." Sven was hesitant and luckily enough Blaire knew what he was saying and replied with a yes. So Sven told them his story and ended up with a tear filled skull. So did everyone else except for Jobi and Blaire, because of their personalities. For some reason, Kaimalolo came over to Sven and hugged him tight and warm, nusling her face into his chest with her arms dangling limply over the back of his neck. Sven rubbed and patted her back while she was hugging him.

"Does this feel anything like a Mum's hug?" She asked

" Well, she wasn't my real Mum but...this is.." Sven didnt want to sound awkward so he said " very similar" Few!

"Do you like it?" Damn! Sven thought. How is he supposed to reply. He decided to tell her the truth

" It feels a bit awkward. I feel uncomfortable...so" Sven knew he liked it even though it made him feel awkward and uncomfortable "no. I'd appreciate it if you let go. Please. Right now" She didnt let go. She liked it. The others looked at them like it was normal for Kaimalolo to do this. She needs a nick name...Kailo! After all she loved to express all emotions! She knew he was enjoying this, but she had to let go eventually. Sven's wings suddenly rested around her waist instead of rubbing and patting her back. She slowely pulled away wanting more. As she pulled away Sven's wings brushed her...(A/N: OMG i'm turning myself on!) little wanting love magnet. Sven shivered at the thought of going any further especially infront of his friends. He stared at her starstruck.

They sat staring at Kailo expectantly

" Ok, it's not too interesting. Well, I grew up like any child would, I have an awesome Mum and Dad" Sven's heart sank. Biological parent. The things he never had. His Step-Mum, Leah, never told him who his real parents were. He never asked, since he never knew them, at that age it was hard to miss them. But now he felt as if he really missed out on something."They were obviously arctic puffins" Kailo carried on. Well, obviously, Sven thought. (A/N: REMEMBER!) Then Kailo kept talking" like me. Uh...They gave me this name because it describes me...Oh, my backround seems so boring and normal compared to Sven's! Anyway, I was my parent's first and I had no brothers or sisters." Brothersandsisters?

"What's a brothersandsiters?"(sven says it like brother-sand-sitters) They all looked at him, amazed at what he'd just said. He didn't know what brothers or sisters were!

"If your parents have more eggs and they're a boy from the same parents as you, that baby is your brother." Said Blaire kindly.

"And if your Mum and Dad's next baby is a girl, you have a sister!" Yakta loved explaining the little she understood.

"Oh.." said Sven quietly. Jobi looked like he didn't understand. Why did he look confused?

"Really, I just grew up like a normal kid, i think. Obviously, i can't thoroughly remember because...Anyway, who's next?" asked Kailo. Blaire came next, she told all of them how tough her parents were on how her intelligence should be perfect. She told them how her beak got pushed back and how her throat is compact so she can't breathe or talk properly. She told them, other than that her life so far was awesome!

Next to talk was Yakta. For such a happy girl, her childhood was an upsetting one. She told them how when she was just small her single Dad and brothers used to dunk her in the water and not let her come out till she couldn't handle being there and laugh at her when she got out. Her Mum died and Dad hated the world. Her brothers hated her and made fun of her molting (conequence of being underwater for too long as a baby). Also every evening they'd leave her out for the larger birds to eat. She couldn't ever fly, nor swim underwater very fast. She needed feathers and quite frankly had none. They way she woke up one morning was to find out she was far out in the ocean on a rock. No Dad, No brothers...YAY! She was a simpleton! What was she supposed to think? Then she made her way here with Jobi!

Jobi was being stared at in a very expectant way. Jobi looked back at them as if to say"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU IDIOTS?!" It was strange that even Yakta had no idea about him. Jobi wasn't going to be dramatic and fluffy. he'd set it to them straight.

"When I was little, i got harassed in an inappropriate way by both my parents. They were sick minded little twits! That's how i'm mature. They named me hated just to make me feel hated, when i was 6 months old i was still on shore with them, they wouldn't let me leave! There sick little brains demanded it off the young. I killed them, I hated them both so much, i killed them. Obviously, at half a year old your wondering how. I waited till they were asleep and stabbed their area where I hurt. My heart hurt, so i'd make their's. I then got exiled and became wanted. No one understood how much rape hurt. Physically wasn't nearlly as bad as emotionally, but I like the dark side of things..."

The others stared at each other. They were proud that they all told each other, even Jobi felt like an elephant had been lifted from him and for the first time in his life...he smiled. His friends knew. His friends were here for him, that made him happy!


	11. First Day of School

Hi. It deleted itself..again. MAN IT'S ANNOYING WHEN IT DOES THAT!

* * *

First Day of school

Today was their first day of school and they were all worrying about different things. After all, they were the freaks, Frankenstein's creations, ugly messed up puffins.

The most worried about appearance were Jobi, Yakta and Blaire. Mostly Jobi and Yakta though.

Poor Yakta! Whenever she did anything, her feathers fell off! When she ran, rubbed against anything, walked, tripped, got surprised, even when the wind blew her feathers fell off! She said it didn't hurt, but she had blood spots wherever they fell off.

Jobi, he would have a problem with the attention, good or bad. It was most likely that the teacher would man handle him too!

Sven and Kailo didn't have a strange appearance, so they'd be fine. Or at least Sven would.

Blaire was just getting ready, she'd have to have a great personality to overpower her nerd look.

They were all nervous...not just those five. All the puffins that had their first day of school today.

* * *

"Come on, Yakta!" Kailo called to her.

They were late.;

"I can't! What if my feathers fall out? I'll be the laughing stock of the whole mountain! And ocean..." Yakta replied.

"I don't care! If we're late we'll be the idiots of the mountain!" Blaire panted to Yakta.

* * *

Soon enough, they got to where all the student were lined up against a cliff wall with a tall, muscular, mature, male tufted puffin talking to them in a deep, masculine Finish voice/accent.

They were all panting heavily, which attracted attention to themselves. All the students turned their heads in their direction, the teacher gave them a brief side glance.

They were almost on their wings and...knees?

"Sorry...we...'re...la-" Blaire started.

"No need to explain." He said in a stern and fair voice. "Get in line."

They rushed and tripped over to the end of the line and stood tall. On the way, Yakta lost her feathers.

There were a few pressured chuckles.

"With your feathers, there is problem. This may have side effect on flying training" He said, sounding ever-so-slightly concerned.

"Uh, sir? I can't fly." Yakta said nervously, understanding 'side effect' all too well.

"You can't? How old are you?" He said sounding slightly confused and a bit...disgusted.

"I I'm th-thr..three. Like everyone else."

"Indeed, they all can fly. Why not you?"

"My feathers...sir..."

"Vat is in blood cannot be stopped by simple obstacle. We'd better get you in sky soon, dear."

"Yes, Sir." Kailo replied.

The teacher paced along slightly and was taken by surprise when he came to see Jobi. He looked at Jobi, Jobi looked at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"What are names?" The teacher asked the five before continuing.

"Blaire!"

"K-Kailo.."

"Sven, sir."

"Yakta.."

Jobi just looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

"Boy! What your name is." The teacher demanded.

"Jobi." He mumbled.

"Mmm, how old you are?"

"...three."

"You have colour."

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"You come to me after first lesson."

Jobi rolled his eyes, assuming he was getting a detention for being 'rude'.

"You four, welcome."

The four looked at each other, then Jobi. They knew that this would be an overwhelming experience for him...


End file.
